Ginny gets Harry
by IwishIwasGinnyWeasly
Summary: This time Ginny doesn't wait to get Harry. They are at the burrow.I suck at reviews so please R


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter books, people, ideas, or so on. As much I love J.K. Rowlings I would not try to impede on her great successes in the reading industry. Please read and review this is my first fanfic. So I need help to tell me what I got wrong and right please. I am sorry if I don't do things the right way I have a problem with skipping words and being kinda confusing. So if I am tell me. I'll shut up now and start. 

Ginny walked down the hallway at the burrow looking for Harry. She had a crush on him but she was afraid of what her brothers might do to him if they started kissing. She also knew that Ron her youngest older brother also had a crush on Hermione but was just to afraid to admit it and do anything about it.

Ginny knew that Harry mostly thought of her as a little sister but she wanted to take it further then that to girlfriend status. She suspected that he might also want more but she didn't know for sure and didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of him.

She like every other girl knew that every girl had a crush on him for one reason or another. She believed that most liked him because he was the best seeker since his father and with that he was a sleek boy with a toned body and jet black hair.( Why can't I have that. Waaa!) Now Ginny she considered her self different from the rest, well she thought his body was cute and well it was part of the attraction she was more drawn to her attitude she knew him to be loyal, trusting, friendly, and sometimes forgetful, but over all a great guy. The major problem was her brothers. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron they all were protective of her, their baby sister. But then there was Ron he was the worst, you could tell he wanted to punch any guy who kisses her and kill anyone that snogged her.

Now she was going to do something about it, Ron had now told her that Harry against his wishes had a huge crush on Ginny. Ron also said that he could not be sure about all this but what else would explain him running into things all day long when he got up from watching himself levitating pieces of paper across the room ( Mr.Weasly had put with the help of Hermione charms that would allow underage magic with the permission of the minstery and a contract that they could do it if it stayed on the property.)then bringing the paper down, staring at it for a few seconds then sighing and doing it all over again.

Ginny was going to change things up and take the leap and go ask him on a date in the village close to the burrow. Even with that she still stood outside the door when she reached it trying to sum up the courage to open it and ask him out. She turned the knob of Ron's door and saw him doing just what Ron said he was doing. ( WOW!! That was a first, Ron was actually right! LOL).

Harry jumped up as soon as she entered the room and said "Hey Gin, what's up."

"O, I just thought we might go down to Fordington and go see a muggle movie or something. That sound good to you?" Ginny said rather nervously to Harry who didn't seem to notice how nervous she was.

"Ya Gin, what do ya want to go see?" replied Harry

Harry did a double take and said " Is this supposed to like a date or something because if it is you brothers would hex me into oblivion." He also thought this might be part of why it might be a date. Though he was silently elated about being on a date with Ginny. He had noticed her when he flew here at the beginning of his second year when she came down stairs looking for he jumper and her mom said it was on the cat. She ran back up stairs immediately after she saw Harry staring at her. It was that day that he realized that Ginny was wasn't pretty she was that rare kind of beauty that you see 1 in a million." I'll pay for the movie since I have I have some muggle cash." Said Harry a little bit louder then he need to but he was eager to go before Ron or Hermione

"Ya, it can be a date if you want it to, so what time do ya want to leave mister." Said Ginny with some seductiveness in her voice. She knew this would get Harry going quickly.

So that is it for the first chapter. I know it is short but I can't write for long periods. So I update a little slower.


End file.
